The Shredder's Need for Revenge
by Linzerj
Summary: Oneshot. After the events of Turtles Forever, the Utrom Shredder, who miraculously survived, learns about the real world, and about Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, who created TMNT. Angry with the creators, Shredder goes to the real world to seek revenge..


_**A/N: **This was initially inspired by DoctorDrinkX10 (aka MarkMan2020)'s videos on YouTube (namely Turtles Rant 2: Turtles Forever). At the end of Turtles Rant 2: Turtles Forever, this awesome guy mentions how it would've been a cool ending if Shredder had gone to the real world to find and destroy Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, the creaters of TMNT, in revenge for all his failures. And I thought, Wow, that would be an epic fanfic...so, this was born._

_Oh, and before I begin, I highly recommend watching DoctorDrinkX10's videos, especially the Classic TMNT vs. New TMNT series. The final decision is yet to be reached, but all the segments so far are awesome. And, just like he asks, I ask all of you TMNT fans: CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?_

_Well...no matter what part of the fandom you support, if you clicked on this, I hope you read and enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**_~The Shredder's Need for Revenge~_**

The Utrom called Ch'rell, also known as Oroku Saki, and more commonly, the Shredder, stared at the screen in front of him in disbelief. The red Utrom had just barely survived a horrible encounter with multiple Turtle-verses, and now…he discovered why so many universes even existed.

The Turtles had been created, along with Splinter and himself. _Created_. Created by some morons in 'the real world' – Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.

The Utrom had paused for a moment after reading this before exploding into an uncontrollable rage. It did explain why his plans always ultimately failed…after all, Eastman and Laird had created the Turtles and the Rat as the good guys, and he was, for the most part, evil. But, still…he was sentient, and he had hopes and plans and dreams! He was not going to stand for this.

So, the Shredder, using his now very limited resources, was finally able to figure out a way into 'the real world'. His portal was good for just two uses: to 'the real world', and back to his original universe.

It was going to be difficult to do without any of his exo-skeletons… but he could manage. He was, after all…the Shredder.

In a flash, Ch'rell found himself in…what appeared to be a normal office. But…it was, at the same time, different. He, as far as Ch'rell could tell, had stayed the same…but why was everything else so bulgy? (1)

Then he heard the voices talking. Ah…just what he had been looking for.

Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman, though not exactly in the TMNT cartoon business anymore, still got together sometimes to discuss new ideas about the comics, or just to reminisce the good old days. Therefore, they were both pretty shocked when what promised to be an ordinary day…became not so ordinary after all.

They were just sitting around, drinking their coffee, when a little red slug/blob thing, hopped onto the table. Both let out yelps of surprise, unfortunately spilling coffee in the process.

"What the-?" Laird yelled out, but he didn't get a chance to finish as the blob started talking.

"You don't recognize me?" the red thing asked. "You, apparently, created me! I am Ch'rell…Oroku Saki…THE SHREDDER! Sworn enemy of the Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and their Rat master Splinter! And now…I shall have my revenge on you for not allowing my plans to succeed!"

Eastman and Laird blinked, sharing a look. Then…they burst out laughing, causing the Shredder to glare.

"What? What is so funny?" the Utrom demanded. He jumped, knocking Eastman onto the floor, whose laughter was cut off, a look of astonishment crossing his face as the Shredder gave the cartoonist his best death glare. This, however, did not have its desired effect. The cartoonist just resumed his laughing.

"QUIT THAT! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! YOU SHOULD BE TREMBLING IN MY PRESCENCE!" Ch'rell screamed as Laird picked him up. Laird, too, was laughing.

"Aah, Shredder…yes, of course we know you," Laird said, stifling his laughter. "We created you for a reason, you know."

"And there's a reason you never win in the end," Eastman added, getting up.

"What are you fools talking about?" Ch'rell snarled.

"You see, Ch'rell," Laird explained, "the good guys always triumph over the bad guys. You were created to be a bad guy. Therefore, you have to be defeated in the end, since the Turtles and Splinter are on the side of good."

"Your plans, however, make for interesting plotlines, which attracts more fans," Eastman added. "You've got some fans, sure…but 99% of the time, in any fan fiction…your plans fail."

"What about the other 1%?" the Shredder demanded, suddenly curious.

"Well…in the other 1% of fan fictions, a Turtle or sometimes an ally usually dies or gets defeated, most often at your hands," Laird mused.

"But they have zero effect on what really happens in your world," Eastman added, "so it doesn't really count."

The Shredder stared at the two for a moment. What…the…heck? This was unfair!

Ch'rell lunged at Eastman, breaking free of Laird's grasp, hoping to be able to deliver a finishing blow. But inches away from his target, he suddenly…dropped, flopping onto the floor.

The red Utrom blinked, growled, and lunged at Laird this time, only to have a similar downfall.

"Graagh! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" the Shredder screamed.

Laird and Eastman shared a look. "I don't think so," Laird said.

"If you destroy us, the ones who created you, then you would cease to exist," Eastman stated.

The Shredder growled. "Why do these things always happen to me?" he grumbled under his breath. Then, he took a deep, calming breath, before glaring at Eastman and Laird once more.

"…Fine. I'll leave you alone…but only if you allow me to defeat the Turtles once! Just once!"

Laird sighed, and Eastman mumbled, "Oh, good grief."

"OK, Shredder," Laird agreed, "we'll let you get a victory at some point…but don't the events in The Shredder Strikes Back, parts 1 and 2, count as victories?"

The Shredder stared, dumbfounded. Eastman sighed this time.

"You know…the time when you broke Leonardo's katana, and then forced the Turtles into hiding for a while after almost killing them in April O'Neil's shop…ring any bells?"

Ch'rell sighed. "I suppose that counts…though it would be nice to be more appreciated every now and again!"

More sighs, and a "Can do," from Laird. Shredder smirked. Not a bad job…his work could be considered finished. It seemed like a decent deal.

So, with a push of a button, the Shredder was back in his own world. He could continue plotting…or stealing Laird and Eastman's plot ideas, to torment the Turtles. Maybe he would get some more victories after all…

Meanwhile, back in 'the real world', Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird were still laughing at their odd luck.

"Man…who would've thought something like that would ever happen?" Eastman asked.

"Hey, don't look at me, the Ninja Turtles were your idea," Laird shot back.

"Uh, no way, I believe they were your idea."

"No, yours."

"Yours."

"Yours!"

"…Actually, they're technically both of our ideas."

"…Good point. So, how about that coffee?"

* * *

(1) That line is a reference to the first Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, in which, upon ending up in Jimmy Neutron's lab, Timmy Turner asks no one in particular, "Why is everything so bulgy?"


End file.
